Sessions (Artists C)
* Cabaret Voltaire: (2 sessions, 1981-84) * Cable: (4 sessions, 1994-98) * Cado Belle: (1 session, 1976) * Cajun Moon: (2 sessions, 1975-76) * John Cale: (1 session, 1975) * Calexico: (4 sessions, 1997-2003) * Calvin Party: (4 sessions 1994-2004) * Camel: (1 session, 1973) * Camera Obscura: (5 sessions, 2001-04) * Can: (4 sessions, 1973-75) * Cane 151: (1 session, 2001) * Laura Cantrell: (5 sessions, 2001-03) * Capital Letters: (1 session, 1979) * Capitols: (1 session, 1987) * Tony Capstick: (4 sessions, 1972-74) * Caravan: (10 sessions, 1968-77) * Carcass: (2 sessions, 1988-90) * Carnastoan: (2 sessions, 1981-82) * Carol Concert: (1 session, 1970) * Carpettes: (2 sessions, 1978) * Martin Carthy: (9 sessions, 1972-83) * Neko Case: (1 session, 2000) * Cat Power: (3 sessions, 2000-03) * Catapult: (1 session, 1987) * Catherine Wheel: (1 session, 1991) * Catheters: (1 session, 2002) * Cats Against The Bomb: (1 session, 2000) * Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds: (1 session, 1984) * Cay: (2 sessions, 1998-2000) * Cee Bee Beaumont: (1 session, 1994) * Cell: (1 session, 1992) * Centromatic: (1 session, 2001) * Centry: (1 session, 1994) * A Certain Ratio: (3 sessions, 1979-82) * Cha Cha Cohen: (2 sessions, 1996-99) * Chakk: (1 session, 1984) * Chameleons: (3 sessions, 1981-84) * Champion Doug Veitch: (2 sessions, 1984-86) * Michael Chapman: (12 sessions, 1968-78) * Chapman-Whitney Streetwalkers: (4 sessions, 1974-77) * Chapter 13: (1 session, 2001) * Chapterhouse: (1 session, 1990) * Charlatans: (2 sessions, 1990-91) * Craig Charles: (2 sessions, 1983-84) * Charlie: (1 session, 1976) * Charlottefield: (1 session, 2003) * Charlottes: (1 session, 1989) * Chefs: (1 session, 1981) * Chelsea: (2 sessions, 1977-78) * Cherry Boys: (2 sessions, 1982) * Cherry Forever: (1 session, 1991) * Cherryblades: (1 session, 1991) * Chevalier Brothers: (2 sessions, 1983) * Cheviot Ranters: (2 sessions, 1972-74) * John Chibadura & the Tembo Brothers: (1 session, 1989) * Chicken Shack: (4 sessions, 1968-69) * Chicks On Speed: (1 session, 2000) * Chieftains: (5 sessions, 1970-75) * Children Of The Bong: (1 session, 1994) * Chilli Willi And The Red Hot Peppers: (3 sessions, 1973-74) * Chills: (3 sessions, 1985-88) * China Crisis: (2 sessions, 1982-83) * Chinese Gangster Element: (1 session, 1984) * Ted Chippington: (1 session, 1985) * Stella Chiweshe: (2 sessions, 1988-91) * Chords: (2 sessions, 1979-80) * Christ: (1 session, 2003) * Christians In Search Of Filth: (1 session, 1982) * Chrome Cranks: (1 session, 1995) * Chuck: (1 session, 1996) * Chukki Starr & The Ruff Cutt Band: (1 session, 2002) * Chumbawamba: (2 sessions, 1992-93) * Cigarettes: (1 session, 1980) * Cimarrons: (2 sessions, 1975-78) * Cinerama: (11 sessions, 1998-2003) * Circle: (1 session, 2002) * Circus: (1 session, 1968) * City Limits Crew & The Mutant Rockers: (1 session, 1985) * Claire: (1 session, 1987) * Chris Clark & The Johnny Watson Concept: (1 session, 1967) * Dave Clarke: (6 sessions, 1994-2004) * Clearlake: (1 session, 2000) * Climax Chicago Blues Band: (3 sessions, 1974-76) * Clinic: (5 sessions, 1997-2002) * Clock DVA: (1 session, 1983) * Close Lobsters: (1 session, 1987) * Clotaire K: (1 session, 2003) * cLOUDDEAD: (2 sessions, 2001-02) * Clouds: (1 session, 1991) * CNN: (1 session, 1993) * Coalition: (1 session, 2002) * Cobra: (1 session, 1991) * Cochise: (3 sessions, 1970-71) * Joe Cocker And The Grease Band: (3 sessions, 1968-69) * Cockney Rebel: (1 session, 1974) * Cockney Rejects: (2 sessions, 1979-80) * Cocteau Twins: (4 sessions, 1982-84) * Codeine: (2 sessions, 1992-94) * Leonard Cohen: (1 session, 1968) * Coin Op: (1 session, 2002) * Coldcut: (3 sessions, 1997-2004) * Shirley Collins: (1 session, 1969) * Shirley & Dolly Collins: (2 sessions, 1968-73) * Colon: (1 session, 1990) * Colorblind James Experience: (2 sessions, 1988-89) * John Hiseman's Colosseum: (3 sessions, 1969) * Colosseum II: (1 session, 1977) * Colours Out Of Time: (1 session, 1981) * Comatose: (1 session, 1998) * Come: (2 sessions, 1992-93) * Come in Tokio: (3 sessions, 1982-84) * Come Ons: (1 session, 2002) * Comet Gain: (2 sessions, 1996-97) * Company 2: (1 session, 1989) * Comsat Angels: (4 sessions, 1979-81) * Conemelt: (1 session, 1998) * Conscious Sound Collective: (1 session, 1996) * Consolidated: (1 session, 1991) * Cook Da Books: (2 sessions, 1983-84) * Cookie Crew: (2 sessions, 1985) * John Cooper Clarke: (2 sessions, 1978-82) * Mike Cooper: (8 sessions, 1968-75) * Cop Shoot Cop: (2 sessions, 1991-92) * Julian Cope (3 sessions, 1983-91) * Cords: (2 sessions, 1992-93) Previously called the Chords in their first session, but changed their name to avoid legal disputes. * Cornelius: (1 session, 1998) * Cornershop: (2 sessions, 1993-2002) * Corporation: (1 session, 1982) * Cortinas: (1 session, 1977) * Elvis Costello & The Attractions: (4 sessions, 1977-80) * Count Bishops: (2 sessions, 1976-77) * Country Gazette: (2 sessions, 1973-75) * Wayne County & The Electric Chairs: (1 session, 1979) * Cove: (1 session, 2002) * Cows: (1 session, 1990) * Carl Cox: (1 session, 1997) * Lol Coxhill: (2 sessions, 1972-73) * Graham Coxon: (2 sessions, 2004) * Coyne Clague: (1 session, 1969) * Kevin Coyne: (10 sessions, 1973-90) * Crabs: (1 session, 1978) * Crabs: (1 session, 1982) Different band to the one who did a session in 1978. * Cramps: (1 session, 1986) * Cranberries: (1 session, 1992) * Crane: (2 sessions, 1990-93) * Cranebuilders: (2 sessions, 2002-03) * Cranes: (2 sessions, 1989-90) * Crass: (1 session, 1979) * Cravats: (4 sessions, 1979-82) * Cream: (2 sessions, 1967-68) * Credit To The Nation: (1 session, 1994) * Crimea: (1 session, 2003) * Crisis: (1 session, 1978) * Crispy Ambulance: (1 session, 1981) * Crocodile God: (2 sessions, 1997-98) * Cross Section: (1 session, 1982) * Crowbar: (1 session, 1972) * Crowsdell: (1 session, 1995) * Arthur Crudup: (1 session, 1970) * Cuban Boys: (2 sessions, 1998-2000) * Cuban Heels: (2 sessions, 1981) * Cud: (3 sessions, 1987-89) * Culture: (3 sessions, 1982-2002) * The Cure: (6 sessions, 1978-85) * Curly: (1 session, 1973) * Curve: (3 sessions, 1991-93) * Curved Air: (1 session, 1970) * Ivor Cutler: (22 sessions, 1969-98) * Cymande: (2 sessions, 1973-74) Links *The Peel Sessions Details and tracklistings for every Peel session broadcast from 1992 to 2002 References Category:Session Artists Category:Sessions